The Typical Teenage Cinderella : InuYasha Version!
by x-KaffY-BaBii-x
Summary: Inu&Kag This is a Cinderella fairytale only it has the main characters as InuYasha ones.. it was originally my eng. assignment but i decided to upload it! hope you enjoy! R&R please! Kinda OOC. Kagome & Kikyo Are sisters... Kikyo is evil! hehe!


Okie well before I start…

This was my English assignment… we had to choose a fairytalk eg: Cinderella and fracture it (change it around)

And because im a inuyasha fan I choose Cinderella and made it an InuYasha type of fairytale…

Oh and characters are kinds OOC!!

Kikyo & Kag sisters… Kaede is they're mother

InuYasha is Mirokus son..

Hope u like it :D

The Typical Teenage Cinderella

**By Kathryn Booth**

Once upon a time, far far away there lived a girl named Kagome, her evil step-sister Kikyo and Kagome's mother, Kaede. They lived in a moderately classy house and Kagome was always being bossed around by Kikyo and Kaede. She was always working, had little time to sleep plus she had to cope with school.

Her evil step-sister Kikyo had always been infatuated by the prince of the land, InuYasha. The only reason she wanted to marry him was that so she could become Queen and her mother just wanted to live in the palace, so she did not object to Kikyo's behavior.

One day InuYasha was bored, so he decided to have a high school party. He invited everyone in his grade so he could see which girl was good enough for him. As soon as Kikyo found out about the party, she got ready as soon as possible. Kagome came downstairs wearing her nicest clothes as well. "What do you think you're doing?" Kikyo asked. "Going to the party, you idiot!" Kagome shouted as she ran out of the house heading to the party with her other friends. At the party Kagome was hanging around with her friends when InuYasha approached her. "Yo" InuYasha said, as modestly as he could manage. Kagome giggled a bit after replying, "Yo yourself." "Want to come dance?" asked InuYasha." "Well actually, I only came tonight to hang with my…" "She'd love to go!" yelled one of friends, Sango. "I would?" Kagome whispered to her friend. Kagome received a shove from her friends which made her go. 'Humph.. Pushy friends' Kagome thought.

"So who are you, and why do you think you're good enough to be my Queen?" InuYasha asked. "Excuse me? Who said I ever wanted to be your Queen?" asked Kagome in disbelief. "Who doesn't?" InuYasha asked being his cocky self. Kagome looked at him in shock, 'How dare he just assume I'll marry him?!' Kagome thought. He was still standing there like he was waiting for an answer, so Kagome did what she thought was necessary. She slapped him… hard. He stared at her and yelled "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!"

During his whole life nobody had ever slapped him. He was shocked, appalled and surprisingly a little confused. 'Doesn't she want to become Queen?' he thought. As she was being dragged away by the guards, her shoe fell off so InuYasha walked and picked it up "… Stupid girl" he chuckled and threw it at her head knocking her out. "Oopsy" he said as he quickly walked off. Later that day InuYasha was in his room thinking about all that had happened. 'She must have had some guts to do that to a prince. I guess I always wanted a girl who stood her ground instead of those annoying girls sucking up to me.' InuYasha thought about what he should for a few hours.

After a long while, he realized he was still thinking about it… "What's wrong with me?" He said to himself. "Why can't I get this stupid girl out of my head…?" InuYasha argued with himself for a long time but he just decided to go see her. "Oi stupid girl!" he yelled outside her window. Kagome opened the window "How the hell did you know where I lived?" she yelled back. "Just let me come inside and I'll tell you!" He yelled back, becoming annoyed at how persistent she was being. She ran downstairs and opened it, "What's your problem now?" she asked. "Just let me in, you idiot" he was smirking as he said it. Kagome let him in as they went upstairs.

She walked into her room, already angry at him. "Ok, what do you want?" she said. "Umm… before I start, how did you get out of the jail cell the guards put you in after slapping me?" he asked. "Oh well, I got the guard to believe that there was a circus on or something… stupid guy, it seems like he has a mind of a five-year-old," she said laughing a bit recalling what happened.

"Well, I wanted to come over here to…" he was nervous. He always thought this would be easy with all the girls going ga-ga over him, but she was different. She was herself… "So what do you want?" she asked getting a little impatient. "Ok well… I … umm… wanted you to marry me" he whispered the last bit. "You what?!" Kagome asked as she jumped out from the bed she was sitting on. 'Damn it, I thought she didn't hear that' he thought. "Well… yeah, I really like you being yourself and I couldn't stop thinking about you all this afternoon." He said shyly.

Kagome looked at her feet in thought, "Well… I guess you are kind of cute and I love the way you speak your mind… Yes! I will" she said with a smile. InuYasha looked up. 'She said yes! She said yes!' he thought with a huge grin. InuYasha pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Kagome, but don't think I'll start being more sweet and tender," InuYasha said with a smirk. "InuYasha, I love you too… and I wouldn't want it any other way." As they were heading downstairs, Kikyo walked up.

"Kagome what are you…" Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. "Prince InuYasha, you're here… does that mean you've come to marry me?" Kikyo asked bowing her head. InuYasha and Kagome started laughing. "What an idiot!!" InuYasha said between his laughing fits. "So prince InuYasha what do you think I should do with my nasty, selfish, horrible, evil step-sister?" Kagome asked him, with a grin on her face. InuYasha looked at her, "Well, **Queen** Kagome I don't really mind, but I do remember having a spot opened for laundry servants, if that's alright with you** Queen **Kagome" InuYasha stated, showing more enthusiasm when he said Queen just to rub it in. Kikyo stared at them both, InuYasha looked down at Kagome and leaned down and kissed her. Kagome smiled and turned to Kikyo, "I think she would be more than happy to be my servant!"

And they both lived happily ever after! Except Kaede who died from being an old hag.

**The End**


End file.
